


Wine

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1200 words of flirting, Did you guys know that there's sommeliers for beer?, I literally don't even know what this is, M/M, and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: Harry has a position that Niall might be perfect to fill.





	

“You’re kidding, right?” Harry scoffs, looking at the lad in front of him. And it’s not just because he’s so fucking fit that Harry wants to jump across the desk and fuck him into the floor. Not that that hurts, honestly. Having him around would definitely be nice for Harry’s eyes, if not for his business.

“Nope.” the lad, one Niall Horan, according to his CV, replies.

“You came in jeans. It’s hard to believe that you’re serious.” Harry argues, setting down the paperwork Niall handed him on the desk.

“Listen- I only heard about this place an hour ago. I heard you were looking for a sommelier, and I am one. I had a friend print off my CV and a copy of my certificate, then I came straight here. I thought I’d just be dropping it off, not doing the interview.”

“I’m- Short on time.” Harry admits. “The opening is a week from tomorrow.”

“Then it looks like you could use a sommelier real quick.” Niall smirks. “I happen to know one that’s available.”

“I need one with a real license.” Harry says flatly, pushing Niall’s back across the table towards him. “Not one from a country I’ve never heard of. Oceania? Try being a bit more original in the naming, next time you forge a document, Mister Horan.”

“Oceania is the collective name for Australia and New Zealand, Mister Styles.” Niall says easily, pushing the certificate back towards him. “Look at a map some time. Or just go to the website for the Court of Master Sommeliers Oceania. You know- The organization that tests for the certificate.”

“Oh.” Harry says with a squeak. “I- Shit. But- You’re Irish.”

“Very observant.” Niall snorts. “I am, indeed, Irish. But I’ve spent the last few years living in Australia, working in vineyards and getting that license. I’m also a certified cicerone, if that makes any difference to you.”

“A what?” Harry asks.

“Cicerone.” Niall repeats, as if Harry will somehow magically know the meaning the second time. “It’s a sommelier, but for beer.”

“You sound less like someone looking for a job, and more like someone looking to fuel their alcoholism.” Harry mutters.

“That’s a chance you’re going to have to take.” Niall says with a shrug.

“No, it isn’t.” Harry tells him. “Because I’ve spent years building up to this, and I’m not letting anyone ruin it. I need the best of the best, and even I would probably make a better sommelier than you.”

“I am the best of the best, Mister Styles.” Niall says flatly, sitting forward in his chair. “I was one of only twelve people in all of Australia and New Zealand who managed to get certified last year, and there were thousands of applicants. I had offers from dozens of restaurants in Sidney and Melbourne.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Harry counters with a raise of his eyebrow.

“I- I broke up with someone, and I decided to try my hand here in Los Angeles, instead of staying there.” Niall mumbles, dropping his eyes to the floor. “He ruined my chances in Sydney. Can’t work in a restaurant there when you’re Ashton Irwin’s ex. It’s not even his fault, but nobody wants to piss off the most powerful food critic in the city by hiring his ex.”

“Oh.” Harry says softly. “I’m sorry. I- I actually know what you mean. I was one of Ben Winston’s executive chefs and his lover, and when I broke things off, London became untenable for me. That’s why I’m here.”

“Ben Winston?” Niall asks. “Like- The Ben Winston? The celebrity chef? Gordon Ramsey’s less pleasant protégé?”

“Yes.” Harry says with a roll of his eyes. “That Ben Winston. He’s not as awful as he seems on telly. Not quite.”

“Christ.” Niall snorts. “Dating powerful men in your own field of work doesn’t seem to be a bright idea, does it?”

“Not in the slightest.” Harry grimaces. “That’s why I picked Los Angeles. Everybody fucks everybody here. Nobody cares who you’ve been with, as long as you’ve got what it takes.”

“I do, you know.” Niall says quietly. “I have what it takes. If you need me to like- Prove it, I can.”

“Prove it how?” Harry questions.

“A taste test.” Niall says with a shrug. “If I can identify more wines than you, you give me a shot.”

“Oh, you’re on.” Harry smirks.

 

“You- Have got very nice eyes.” Harry hums, swirling his glass before downing the rest.

“You should probably stop finishing the glasses.” Niall chuckles. “Especially since it still hasn’t helped you correctly guess even one.”

“Mm, but it’s such good wine.” Harry giggles.

“I can get you deals on better.” Niall grins. “I have a lot of connections at the vineyards still. No third party means you’d probably pay just a little over cost.”

“You’re trying to tempt me.” Harry tuts, wagging his finger at Niall. “Bribery, Niall? That seems beneath you.”

“I don’t need to bribe you.” Niall points out. “I’ve won. I guessed every bottle correctly, down to region and vintage, and you didn’t get a single one.”

“As if I’m actually going to make my hiring decisions based on a drinking game.” Harry snorts, pouring himself another glass of the cabernet. It was his favorite of the bottles that they tested.

“But- You said-” Niall sputters.

“I’ve already made my decision, Niall.” Harry cuts him off, taking a sip from his glass. “I’m not hiring you.”

“Why not?” Niall asks, bristling. God, he’s a bit hot when he’s angry.

“Because I’d quite like to snog your face off.” Harry muses. “And we’ve already established that workplace romances are a terrible idea.”

“Oh my god.” Niall scoffs. “We only established that dating powerful men in your field is a bad idea. Neither of us is making the cover of Food and Wine any time soon, Harry.”

“Mm.” Harry moans out with a shiver. “I like the way you say my name. I’d very much like to hear how it sounds when I’ve got your dick in my mouth.”

“That is enough of that for you.” Niall sighs, reaching across the table and plucking the glass of wine from Harry’s hand. “Can you be serious for a minute?”

“I’m completely serious.” Harry says with a shrug. He reaches for the bottle, but Niall snatches that too, and then all the rest of them.

“You’re turning me down because you want to shag me?” Niall asks incredulously. “And what makes you think I want to sleep with you at all, let alone after you waste my time with this when you had no intention of hiring me?”

“Well, you’ve been staring at my lips since you walked in.” Harry smirks. “And my chest. I have more tattoos, you know.”

“I’m sure you do.” Niall says with a roll of his eyes.

“Besides, I didn’t say I just want to shag you.” Harry says, waving his hand. “You’re funny, and you’re spirited, and you’re right fit. You know wine, and I know food, and I think we could make a beautiful meal together, if you know what I mean.”

“I’m not interested in teases.” Niall huffs. “And that’s what you’ve done here. Teased me with the promise of a chance at a job.”

“Fine.” Harry says with a roll of his eyes. “Think you can be ready by Christmas?”

“I’m ready now.” Niall says firmly.

“Then I’ll hire you tomorrow. Tonight, I’d like to see if you can identify wines just from the taste of them on my tongue.” Harry grins.

“Oh, you’re on.” Niall smirks.


End file.
